Home Soon
by this.pen.is.red
Summary: For Nerikka Crizel Caroro and AoGA Secret Santa: An AU set in 1943 Japan during World War II- A woman and a man in love with a baby on the way. A series of letters and transcripts sealed with a love that wins all wars.


**Home Soon  
**

_AU set in 1943 Japan during World War II- A woman and a man in love with a baby on the way. A series of letters and transcripts sealed with a love that wins all wars.  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I may be close to Tachibana Higuchi, but I don't own Gakuen Alice (and never will OTL).

**Author's Note:** For AoGA Secret Santa, and my Secret Santa baby Nerikka Crizel Caroro.

You wanted a tragedy NatsuMikan, and I know this is crappy, but it was all I could suffice in a limited time period (and with the time pressure, OTL) I'm so bad, and this is unedited, but I hope you like it nonetheless. :D

Also, creds to Ashy (Prose Vanity) and her amazing writing. This idea of Mikan pregnant was inspired by Junior Junior by Prose Vanity. Haven't read it? DO IT NOW. NOW. It's one of the best things you would ever read.

Please excuse my weird writing, and the strangeness of the whole thing. This is an AU set in 1943 Japan (that is, WWII Japan). ENJOY! And Merry Christmas. XD

* * *

**January 23, 1943 at 7:32pm, Japan Standard Time**

_The following is an exchange between two individuals in their mid-twenties in a local train station._

"How are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy, and hungry. And really tired. A little cranky, too."

"Geez, pregnant women are seriously whacked up, aren't they?"

"Natsume! Have some sympathy for me!"

"Hah, sympathy? I should be the one getting sympathy. You're eating all the time, you're cranky, and I need to be the one taking responsibility for everything that goes wrong in the house-"

"Hey, Natsume?"

"Hm?"

"We will be together, won't we?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Forever? So, you won't go?"

"I'm here beside you right now, aren't I? I'm not going anywhere now."

"...Because..."

"Because of the army?"

"..."

"Listen, getting conscripted doesn't mean anything for me. Nothing's going to change. I'll be back like I never even left."

"I-I don't want you to die!"

"Stupid, how could I die? I haven't seen this little guy yet. You're not getting rid of me just yet."

* * *

Her eyes were wet with sweat from the heart. "Natsume," she whimpered.

He cupped her face in his firm, majestic hands and wiped her tears in one swift motion. Pressing his forehead right onto hers, he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you so, so much," she replied in desperation. Slowly, she pressed her lips lightly on his.

As he pulled away from her, she felt a piece of her break apart from her like two divergent continental plates. Right as she cried out his name, he turned back abruptly, and flashed a bittersweet smile.

"I'll be home soon," he told her.

* * *

January 27, 1943

Dear Natsume,

Well, the day finally came, and you're gone. They better be serving good food over there, otherwise I am convinced I should join you on your quest so I can make the energy-boosting _onigiri_ that I always made you before work. Remember that, Natsume? Well, you should.

I miss you dearly, and nothing's really the same without your warmth. The child is still as restless as ever, but I think he knows you're away, because his kicks have abated just a tad. He is going to be as stubborn and as infuriating like his father. But of course, like his father, I will love him boundlessly.

I went to buy groceries today, and I saw your favorite fried chicken. I couldn't help but to think of you. It's like everything is reminding me of you, actually. It's quite sickening, if you'd ask me.

How are you?

Hope you're doing well,

Mikan

* * *

02-10-1943

Mikan,

Don't have much time, but just to be clear- I _do_ remember the plain rice balls you took so much pride in. Food is scarce; we eat this porridge-like unidentifiable white substance every night. So your rice balls are sounding really good right now.

Lots of loud bomb sounds. Not to worry, though. Things are pretty passive around here.

N

* * *

March 2, 1943

Dear Natsume,

I absolutely adored your brevity. Oh well, in your defense, you're busy.

Bombs? Well, just close your eyes and pretend we're watching the fireworks with mini-Natsume.

I've attached a little drawing I made of you and me. I know; it's not the _best_, but at least you have a little memory of me in your pocket while you flirt with the nurses over there.

Today I went to see the doctor about mini-you. He seems to be doing well. He obviously doesn't want to come out until you're back, but he's still growing strong.

I hope you don't mind, but I used one of your shirts to sleep tonight. It smelled of you, and I couldn't stop from imagining you by my side.

With love always,

Your wife

* * *

04-01-1943

Mikan,

And I absolutely adore _your_ sarcasm. Fireworks, eh? Sounds like a plan.

For your information, your face alone will shame all of the world's women, so why would a couple of hormonal nurses interest me? I have the most annoying, angering, _hormonal_ woman in the universe loving me; who could ever ask for more? Thank you, though. The drawing stays in my pocket, as you do in my heart. Ugh, how sappy.

Mini-me better keep an eye on you. Sleeping with my clothing, are you? I know what you're up to, you perverted woman.

N

* * *

May 5, 1943

Hello, my infuriating husband.

Short as ever, Natsume.

Not flirting with other women, huh? Heh, I'll believe that when I see it! And I hope I can see it, soon...

And _NATSUME_! You are so perverted, I don't even... Natsume Junior is disgusted at you, and he vows never to be like Papa. I know you can see my pout right now.

Yesterday, I got 3000 yen for helping out in the local bakery. What an amazing feat for a nine-month pregnant "hormonal" woman, huh? I'm sure you're jealous of my selling skills. I'm improving with my basic arithmetic.

It's almost time for the little one to make his first appearance. I feel my body getting heavier as he gets bigger. Any chance you'll be returning soon?

I miss you too much. I can't think straight.

I love you.

Mikan

* * *

May 25, 1943

Natsume,

You haven't replied in a while. I am worried...

Please let me know how you are.

* * *

June 2, 1943

Natsume,

Yesterday, little-you made his debut. He's got red eyes, like you. Small, cute ones. And my hand fits his perfectly.

He always smiles when I tell him that his daddy is a hero. My one and only savior.

His tiny heartbeat is the rhythm of our love. Oh, if you could hear it, too.

He's so beautiful, Natsume. I wish you could see him. You would have been so proud of him.

I love you so, so much. I miss you and so does he. I'm not naming him without you, you know.

Please respond to me.

Mikan

* * *

_The following are the salvaged snippets from the 254 letters sent from Mikan Hyuuga to soldier Natsume Hyuuga between 1943 and 1945._

Little by little, I hear you in my head… I still think about you… I love you… Will you be home soon, I wonder… Our son has gotten so big… You would be so proud… He took his first step today… He played hide-and-seek with his new friends at school… I told him the story about how we met… I don't want to believe you're gone…

I love you. I miss you. Please come home.

* * *

_June 1, 1943_

"Oi, Hyuuga! Get in line!"

The truculent commander halted Natsume's train of thought as he was responding to his wife's letter. He quickly put the pen into his pocket, and marched into position.

"Today is the day that determines everything." The tall, bellicose man bellowed, pacing back and forth. "You may not make it out alive today, but at least you have served your country!"

The cold wind that blew on his face capitulated, and a long silence ensued. The place stank of carrion and the fear of death. Sensing the inaction, the commander shouted loudly.

"Men! Move forward!"

Natsume swallowed hard. At least he could have finished his letter.

"And..." The commander took off his hat, and sighed. "Good luck, soldiers." The imminence of his tone was unnerving.

The soldiers ran into the forest with complete abandon, and Natsume knew what that meant. Death was afoot, but he shook the looming feeling off as he ran, too. Explosions danced around him, claiming the lives of his comrades in the fraction of a second. Luck, however, seemed to be on his side.

_Mikan, I'm tired._

Soon, his legs seemed to be giving up. He wanted to go home. The pace of his heart quickened.

_Bam!_

He stopped. He felt a pinching sensation on his left shoulder, and as he raised his hand to feel it, he felt wetness—his body had shed crimson tears. No, no. _Keep moving, _he told himself. _Keep going, keep going, keep going_.

_Bam!_

Another gunshot directly into his stomach sent him falling down to his knees. But before his hands could meet the floor, he remembered a shining flash of hope in the form of a brunette waiting for him.

_No. I can't die. No… Not yet. Not until I've met him. Not until I've kissed her. Please._

Nothing hurt more than the notion of never seeing his family again. Hastily, he clutched his left breast pocket, and pulled out the drawing of her and their son. The drawing was not in the least aesthetically pleasing- on the contrary, it was scratched on frivolously without any trace of any precocious skill. The color scheme was appalling, and the heads of the people were too large in proportion to their bodies. But the picture was nonetheless one of the most important things in his life.

It reeked of pure love and the affinity of his wife, and it was the first captured moment- the first ever colored picture- of his little boy. _He's going to be so strong, _Natsume thought inwardly. _I know it. God, I want to meet him. I want to meet her._

He pictured it—their meeting.

He would walk out of a field of daisies with his military uniform as she cradles the baby in her arms. She would see him and time would freeze, like a second captured under a microscope slide. He would see her beautiful face, and she would stop cradling the child momentarily as she tries to believe what she sees. Then she runs. Meets him with their son in her arms, and they would embrace as a three—finally reunited and finally able to start anew. Then he would kiss her, so passionately and deeply to make up for the months lost.

It was perfect.

But it finished. And he felt the stinging pain of reality on all aspects of his body. God was coming down to claim him; he could feel the taste of death in his mouth.

Desperately, he turned over the picture to the pallid side in great agony, and pulled out the pen.

With his last few surges of strength, he wrote.

* * *

Hey mini-me,

Sorry for not being there. You're a strong kid, you know that?

Your mom's going to be annoyingly emotional, attached and all, but forgive her and take care of her for me, will you? She means the world to me, and I know she'll take care of you, too.

If you see her, tell her I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise. Tell her I apologize for not responding to her letters. Tell her I love the way her smile makes me warm inside, even on a cold winter night. Tell her I think about you both every single moment of my life, and that she is at the crux of my universe- always will be. Tell her I love her _onigiri_, I'm proud of her 3000 yen, and tell her that she is the most beautiful, purest, most amazing woman I have ever met. Tell her I love her so much, and tell her that I always loved her strawberry printed underwear. Tell her how great her hair smells in the morning, and how amazing her cheeks feel after a long bath.

Lots of crap will happen to you as you grow up. You'll meet people who will try to hurt you, and you'll face problems that you think are beyond what you feel can control. You'll get through all of those, though. After all, you're a Hyuuga. And if you don't, don't forget that I'm here.

Don't worry, big guy.

I'll be home soon.


End file.
